When You When Me
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Short Fict! About HunKai at school life, yah.. just thats all-hehe
1. Chapter 1

Ehem.. ini cua short fict, hehe Buat nguragin ke Galauan dari Bocah Lanang yang hiatus lebih dari 1 bulan! hehe

* * *

**WHEN YOU WHEN ME**

Pair: Oh Sehun (seme) x Kim Jongin/Kai (uke)

..

.

.

.

This is..

_**WYWM**_

* * *

**Tak Peduli**

* * *

Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan pakaian seragam SHS berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver sedikit berantakan diterpa angin membuat wajahnya makin manis sekaligus bibir penuhnya yang menggoda.

**PUK!**

Seseorang merangkulnya dari samping. Seorang namja berlencana kelas XI, ber nametag Lee Taemin, kakak kelas Kai yang kata orang keduanya kembar. Mereka sudah amat akrab hingga banyak yang awalnya menyangka mereka berpacaran.

"Kai, kau tahu, Oh Sehun si ketua OSIS itu sekarang sedang dekat dengan Krystal kelas XI E, ketua Cheer Basket kita, banyak loh yang kontra dengan hubungan mereka, terutama fans Sehun" Taemin sudah mengajak bergosip dipagi yang dingin ini.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang ketua OSIS itu, hyung, mungkin jika berita tentang Kris atau Chanyeol sunbae, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan dengan seksama" Kai melepas paksa rangkulan Taemin.

"Yee.. Yasudah, aku belok ya, mau menemui Minho di kelas" Taemin segera berbelok menuju kelas Minho, kekasihnya. Kenyataanya Taemin sudah memiliki namjachingu bernama Minho yang merupakan anggota club lari.

Kini Kai berjalan sendiri.

Masih pukul 6 pagi, sungguh siswa yang rajin, lebih rajin dari biasanya. Karena tingkah seseorang pagi buta tadi, tidurnya terusik dan ia harus bangun amat cepat.

Kai biasa berangkat pukul 8 pagi dan itu bisa dianggap telat.

Telat yang membawanya terkurung dalam cinta pertama dan terakhir..

* * *

**BRUGH!**

"Akhsh.. sial.. siapa kau?!" Kai membentak siapapun itu yang membuatnya jatuh. Padahal Kai lah yang melamun, tidak fokus berjalan sehingga menubruk orang didepannya. Tetapi Kai memang keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau disalahkan, itu memang sifatnya.

"Hati-hati berjalan" suara dingin yang dikenalnya. Namja yang ditabrak Kai itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan mengamati Kai lebih dekat.

"Cadel! Oh Sehun.. Kurang kerjaan.. menyingkir!" Kai membentak orang didepannya itu. Terlalu berlebihan menurutku.

"Kkamjong, hitam" Sehun bangkit dengan santai. Dua patah kata ejekan sudah diterima Kai pagi ini.

"Diam kau" Kai mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

**BRUGH!**

"Awh!" Kai terduduk lagi. Ada yang salah dengan pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati berjalan" Sehun duduk bersila tepat didepan Kai.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kai menatap was-was namja tampan dengan suara dingin didepannya itu.

**SREET…**

Sehun menarik paksa kaki kanan Kai sehingga berada diatas kaki Sehun yang bersila.

"Biar kuperiksa" Sehun dengan telaten melipat celana hitam seragam Kai hingga lutut, perlahan melonggarkan tali sepatu lalu melepaskan sepatu beserta kaos kaki hijau Kai yang bergambar pororo.

"Jangan tertawa, aku bukan anak kecil, tapi aku suka kaos kakinya" Kai berkata dengan sedikit bersemu ketika kaos kaki hijau yang merupakan salahsatu koleksinya itu diketahui orang lain.

"Kau terkilir, sekarang tak apa, tapi dua jam lagi akan membiru" Sehun mengamati pergelangan kaki kanan Kai.

Sehun perlahan memijat kaki kanan Kai. Berusaha sepelan mungkin saat memijat bagian yang terkilir.

Sungguh terlihat amat romantis posisi mereka saat ini.

"Apa pedulimu?" Kai menarik kakinya dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Aku **tidak peduli..**" Sehun berdiri dan pergi dengan cepat.

"Hei! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Kai meneriaki Sehun yang sudah berbelok menuju ruang OSIS,

"Sial! Ashh.. appo~" Kai susah payah memakaikan kembali kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Langkah Kai terlihat sangat menyakitkan, tetapi ia tetap memaksanya hingga sampai ke kelas.

* * *

**At Class XA..**

"Kai, gwenchana? Ku gendong ya?" namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang dan mata berbinar itu menghampiri Kai yang kesulitan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ani, tidak usah Sunbae.. hanya terkilir sedikit" Kai tersenyum canggung.

"Aku kemari khusus menunggumu. Lihat, Kai.. aku membawakanmu rekaman terbaruku, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk berlatih dance. Kuharap ini bisa memunculkan inspirasi gerakan barumu" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah disc yang ada pada case disc namun banyak sekali corat-coret spidol pink bertuliskan 'Kai-saranghae~' dimana-mana.

"Hehe, gomawo sunbae, tapi kakiku masih sakit, kalau sudah sembuh, aku pasti akan memperlihatkan danceku padamu" Kai menerima disc itu dan Chanyeol terlihat amat bahagia.

**Buk!**

**Pluk!**

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Kai sehingga disc itu jatuh kelantai, untung ada casenya jadi aman.

"Jangan menghalangi pintu" suara dingin itu terdengar lagi.

"Memuakkan, kupikir kau sudah mati diruang OSIS!" Kai memandang sengit namja albino yang duduk dengan santai di bangku pojok paling belakang.

**Puk-Puk!**

Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Kai.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, nanti sore aku tunggu di parkiran ya" Chanyeol segera pergi setelah memeluk sejenak tubuh Kai.

Kai masih membatu di ambang pintu kelas.

"Mau sampai kapan disitu Kkam.." suara itu terdengar amat mengejek. Sial, Kai sungguh tak punya masalah dengan ketua OSIS berwajah pangeran berkata tajam menusuk itu.

"Aku segera kesitu" Kai berjalan tertatih.

* * *

**Bruk..**

Kai menjatuhkan tasnya asal di meja Sehun.

**Sreeet..**

"Duduklah" Sehun menyiapkan kursi untuk Kai. Mereka memang satu kelas dan satu bangku.

Sudah begitu sejak taman kanak-kanak.

"Tidak bisakah kita berdamai sehari saja?" Kai sejenak memandang namja tampan disampingnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Sehun ikut menatap Kai. Pandangan yang berbeda.

"Cih.. aku **tak peduli.**." Kai memalingkan wajahnya dan bel pelajaran berbunyi setelahnya.

Mereka, Oh SeHun dan Kim JongIn.. dua namja tampan yang selalu banyak dikejar oleh namja maupun yeoja. Sayangnya mereka adalah rival sejati sejak kecil.

Padahal, jika mereka berdua berteman, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi partner yang serasi. Sama-sama terkenal dan tampan.

Bahasa dan perilaku mereka membuktikan bahwa tak ada pertengkaran sehari saja.. sungguh..

* * *

**02.30 PM..**

"Baikah, anak-anak, jangan lupa dua hari lagi kumpulkan makalah biologi, kalian bebas memilih temanya, kelompok sepasang sesuai undian tadi" seonsaengnim segera keluar kelas dan siswa mulai riuh bersemangat pulang.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok denganmu.. ini tidak adil" Kai menggerutu memandangi namja albino yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas kinerja OSIS yang berserakan.

"Aku sibuk, kau saja yang buat" Sehun masih menata berkas ditangannya.

"Tak akan kucantumkan namamu dalam makalahnya" Kai mengancam dengan nada lemas. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan pada tas diatas mejanya.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Sehun betanya dengan nada yang bahkan seolah terpaksa bertanya (Tidak ada niat bertanya).

"Itu karenamu, tuan Oh Yehet.. aku membencimu" Kai menatap sengit namja tampan yang bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Aku **tak peduli..**" Sehun memasukkan semua berkas itu kedalam map hingga rapi.

"Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol sunbae sore ini, jangan merindukanku" Kai menatap remeh Sehun.

"Jika aku rindu, aku tinggal menhajarmu" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya. Memakai tasnya dan menjinjing map biru tua itu.

"******..********" Sehun berujar lirih ditelinga Kai. Kalimat itu sukses membuat mata Kai melebar.

"Se-Sehun-Kau.." Kai menatap ragu wajah cool yang kini amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ya, aku **tak peduli..**" Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya. Menahan seringainya.

Sehun memberikan pukulan telak pada pelipis Kai lalu pergi dengan santai menuju ruang OSIS.

Meninggalkan Kai seorang diri.

Kai tidak bergerak. Bukan, Kai masih sadar. Perlakuan ketua OSIS tadi membuatnya membatu untuk beberapa detik sebelum detik berikutnya ia berlari mengejar waktu menuju parkiran.

* * *

**At Parking Lot..**

"Maaf Chanyeol sunbae.. aku terlambat.. hosh.. hoshh" Kai sedikit mengatur nafasnya karena berlari kencang.

"Kau bisa berlari? Bukannya tadi pagi kakimu terkilir?" Chanyeol menatap takjub.

"Ah, seseorang sudah mengobatinya, lihat" Kai melepas sepatunya. Kai memang tak pernah pakai kaos kaki dan terlihat dipergelangan kaki Kai yang terkilir. Sudah dibalut dengan kain khusus yang mencegah pembengkakan karena terkilir.

"Apa sudah dibenarkan?" Chanyeol turun dari motornya. Meraih kaki Kai tersebut dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Sudah ditarik dan dipijat kok tadi" Kai berkata jujur dan itu terlihat imut.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berlari begitu, berarti memang sudah lebih baik" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Chanyeol sunbae, pakaikan sepatuku~" Kai merajuk imut.

"Tentu, em.. kau imut sekali Kai-ya.." Chanyeol suka sekali melihat Kai yang imut begitu.

"Aku tidak imut! Aku tampan!" Kai cemberut dan makin imut.

"Sudah.." Chanyeol selesai memakaikan sepatu Kai.

"Gomawo sunbae.. Kita mau kemana?" Kai pasrah ditarik Chanyeol untuk naik ke motor gede berwarna biru gelap itu.

"Kita akan berkencan tentusaja" Chanyeol memakaikan helm pada Kai dan untuknya sendiri.

"Ke-kencan?" pipi Kai bersemu. Ia teringat sesuatu.

* * *

**11.21 pm..**

Rumah mewah yang paling elit diantara jejeran rumah mewah lainnya itu masih terang. Padahal sudah amat malam. Seorang namja berpakaian seragam SHS dengan kulit tan dan rambut silver masuk kedalam rumah itu lalu menguncinya kembali. Langkahnya sungguh berat.

Ya, itu namja manis bernama Kai/Kim Jong In..

Kai berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya. Sungguh, hari ini ia lelah.

Waktu juga tak menunggunya untuk sekedar menikmati sunset.

Kini hampir tengah malam.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ini terlalu larut" sebuah suara dingin namja menyapa pendengaran Kai.

"Apa pedulimu?" Kai meletakkan tas sekolahnya asal di lantai.

"Ya, aku **tak peduli**" namja yang duduk didepan computer itu beralih merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur satu-satunya kamar itu.

"Aku mau mandi, tidur saja dulu" Kai masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan bunyi shower terdengar tak lama setelahnya.

Namja yang ada dikasur itu menatap kosong siluet tubuh Kai yang sedikit terlihat dari kaca kamar mandi yang ber-embun.

Tubuh itu indah tanpa sehelai benangpun, meski hanya siluet sekalipun.

Cukup lama menunggu membuat suasana makin hening.

"Kau bermain apa saja hari ini?" namja itu bertanya pada Kai.

"Pikir saja sendiri, apa pedulimu?" Kai selesai mandi dan menggunakan bathrobenya, ia tali asal lalu mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sudah bersih?" namja itu masih mengamati Kai yang berjalan menuju meja nakas.

"Aku selalu mandi dengan amat bersih untuk tidur" Kai menyisir rambutnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu" namja itu sedikit menyingkir dari kasur itu, menyisakan tempat yang pas untuk Kai.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Aku tahu apa maksudmu" Kai selesai menyisir rambutnya.

"Kau mengerti? Kalau begitu kemari" namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pahanya seolah menyuruh Kai untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"…" Kai tak membalas perkataannya namun tubuhnya memenuhi perintah itu.

"Kau wangi sekali, hm" namja itu membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher jenjang Kai. Jemarinya perlahan meraba turun mencari tali bathrobe Kai.

"Jangan dibuka, aku tidak pakai apa-apa" Kai menahan tangan namja yang hampir saja menarik tali bathrobenya.

"Aku **tak peduli..**" namja itu menarik bathrobe Kai. Kai hanya diam saat namja itu perlahan menurunkan bathrobenya hingga pinggang.

"Hm.. masih utuh" namja itu tersenyum tipis melihat tubuh tan sexy Kai yang ada dipangkuannya.

* * *

**Cpk!**

"Akh!" Kai merintih sedikit mendesah ketika namja itu menggigit leher jenjangnya. Memberi tanda kebiruan. Tidak hanya satu, mungkin sampai namja itu puas mencicipi hingga ke bahunya.

"Kau sudah kutandai lagi" namja itu menjilat tanda-tanda buatannya dengan puas.

"Kau sudah menandaiku tadi saat istirahat, kenapa sekarang menandaiku lagi huh?" Kai memeluk tubuh namja itu.

"Aku harus menandaimu setiap hari" namja itu mencoba membuat tanda baru di bahu Kai yang kini seolah terhidang didepannya.

"Karena ini aku tidak bisa ikut ekstra renang! Huft!" Kai mendengus imut.

"Angh! Sudah cukup!" Kai mendesah lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menatap sengit namja yang memangkunya itu.

"Kau bertambah manis dan imut, hehe" namja putih itu mengacak rambut Kai.

Kai menampik tangan putih itu dengan sebal.

Tangan namja itu hendak melepas seluruh bathrobe Kai namun Kai menahannya.

"Nanti aku kedinginan bodoh.." Kai hendak memakai lagi bathrobenya namun namja itu malah menanggalkannya dan membuang bathrobe itu jauh.

"Aku yang menghangatkanmu" namja itu menarik selimut tebal tunggal di kasur tersebut.

"Kau tidak adil" Kai menarik-narik kaos hitam yang dipakai namja itu.

"Oke, kau tiduran dulu" namja itu merebahkan dengan perlahan tubuh naked Kai.

"Jangan lihat aku, bisa merona pipimu nanti" namja itu menanggalkan kaos hitam dan celana boxernya.

"…" benar saja. Kai hanya mampu diam tak berkedip dengan wajah memerah melihat namja itu naked didepannya.

"Kajja, tidur" namja itu menarik selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sehun, peluk aku. Dingin~" Kai menatap imut namja itu.

Ya, namja itu Sehun.

"Kemari" Sehun memberikan lengannya dan Kai segera tidur dilengan putih berotot tak sempurna itu.

"Sehun, kau nyaman" Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Peluk aku sesukamu, akan kuberi kenyamanan" Sehun memeluk Kai juga.

"Sehun, aku **tak peduli..**" Kai mencium kilas pipi Sehun.

* * *

"Hm, aku **tak peduli** , cintaku selamanya untukmu.. JongIn" Sehun mencium dahi Kai lama sekali.

"Ya, ku **tak peduli..** cintaku selamanya juga untukmu.. Sehun" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

Detik mengiringi nafas mereka yang makin teratur dan malam perlahan membawa Kai menuju mimpi.

"Kau tahu, aku **tak peduli**.. kau dekat dengan namja maupun yeoja manapun karena.. kau sudah menjadi **Tunanganku..**" Sehun tersenyum dan mencium kilat ujung bibir Kai, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya selalu saling memimpikan. Sesuatu yang manis **bersama**.

* * *

**Tak Peduli - **

**end **

**or  
**

**++-TBC-++**

Hheehehe..

Gak maksud bikin ni FF, tapi aku sudah kepikiran 2 hari ini tentang FF HunKai ini.

HunKai disini emang enemies sejak kecil, tapi permusuhan mereka selalu berakhir cinta seperti hari ini.. (hari diatas)

Disini isinya random lanjutan tentang HunKai di SHS dengan latar diatas, ceritanya gak jauh-jauh kok, Cuma tunangan yang selalu berantem terus saling ngomporin dan akhirnya balikan mesra-mesraan malamnya (yadong _).

HunKai sepakat untuk menyimpan tali ikatan pertunangan mereka pada teman maupun semua siswa sekolahnya, jadi mereka selalu acting jadi musuh kalau disekolah.

Ya.. sekalian buat ngendaliin Sehun biar gak rape-rape Kai, hehe

Yang pijetin, perban dan obatin kaki Kai yang terkilir itu Sehun lo.. waktu istirahat sih (aku potong FF ini yang bagian itu, karena ada bau rate-M nya, hhe)

Jangan berpikir mereka udah malam pertama(?) oke?

Mereka masih SHS, rencananya di akhir FF ini baru mereka bakal melakukan ehem-ehem itu.

Aku mau bikin ni FF jadi romantis aja, nyerempet M gak apa apa sih tapi gak sampe 'itu'.

**Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**wOy Bocah Lanang comeback!**

Karena Bocah Lanang merasa FF ini gak ada waktu buat dilanjutin, jadi Bocah Lanang bikin sequel dari ch pertama itu ya, mian, hehe

Ehem, sebenernya ini bukan sequel sih, lebih semacam suatu flashback yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ch pertama. Karena ada adegan-adegan yang Bocah Lanang potong biar seolah mereka benar-benar _tidak peduli_, ehehe..

**Bocah Lanang balas review kalian oke ^_^:**

**Ayu schoen:** Mian lama, ini mata lagi perih gak kuat buat menatap layar laptop, kayak kebakar gitu.. *karma kebanyakan baca ff yadong

**Jongkwang:** Yey! Ku tak peduli.. bila ku benar-benar cinta mati, ku tak peduli, bila saja yang kau inginkan aku rela.. *nyanyiin lagu aslinya hehe :D

**Ling-ling pandabear:** Ini ada sequelnya hehe

**Kamong Jjong:** Hah benarkah? Sungguh aku tidak menyadarinya! Waa Bocah Lanang malah tidak tau secret key ffnya sendiri! Wah-wah-wah bencana ini O.O *pinjemmatabeloKyungsoo

**K1mut:** Hehe, pasti sedang terbawa yang bagian ehem-ehem ya? Hoho

**Laxyovrds:** Chanyeol, mian ne di PHP in disini T_T, Kamu udah aku jadiin pasangan Jongie di My Lovely Maid dan Trap in Devil Pleasure kok, hehe

**Rinrhm30:** Oke ini sekuelnya, hhe

**RizkaKim: **Mungkin kalau waktu menyisakan untukku

**Asmayae:** Oke ini sequelnya, kalau flashback masa lalunya mungkin agak telat Bocah Lanang oppa kasih, gapapa kan? Thanks

**Askasufa:** Iya, kata _kalau rindu tinggal menghajar_ itu terasa amat ganjil yah.. padahal menghajar yang dimaksud bukan yang ehem-ehem loh.. itu maksudynya _tinggal minta popo,_ Hehe

**LM90:** Desember banjir.. woo, Bocah Lanang siapin FF basah-basah panas loh nanti, wkwk Oke kita seumuran! Yey! Tahun depan kita legal baca FF yadong! Horee

**Saya. orchestra:** nyaho? Kamu dari mana bro? aku dari Jogja! Salam kenal! Hehe Thanks a lot!

**Cute:** Tiba-tiba sore-sore Kai sudah tidak memakai Kaos Kaki itu rahasianya akan terungkap disini! Hohohoho

**Jungdongah:** ini istirahatnya full.. gak di cut kok, hehe iya, kita sama-sama melestarikan ff HunKai! Semangat!

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim:** iya, Kai uke! Kai uke! Yey!

**Nano:**Oke, TBC kok, hehe

**Jongin48:**Mkasih chingu! ^_^

**EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS:** Thanks udah menunggu! Sekali lagi gomawo!

**Ainurulnaf:** Oke, hehe

**KaiNieris:** Oke, misteri Kaos Kaki ternyata pada jeli ya? Hehe, itu salah satu poin penting ff ini, hehe

**Chachatasia:** Pasti! hehe

**Miszhanty05:** Neexxxtttt

**Novisaputri09:** Ini udah dilanjut, Thanks ^_^

**Citrarois:** Gak enak apanya? hehe

**Rhyn: **Iya, bobox telanjang sambil dipeluk.. *uhuk! Kalau bahasanya simple gitu malah lebih hot didengar ya, hehe

**Han Yoori:** Iya! HunKai Yey! Yey! HunKai Jjang!

**Thanks all udah review, kesannya positif dan pada minta sequel, jadi Bocah Lanang kasih secret yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hari itu, sebenarnya mereka mesra-mesraan di sekolah loh.. Cuma scene so sweet itu sengaja Bocah Lanang skip jadi kelihatannya HunKai musuhan yah? Hehe**

**So this is Sequel! Yey! Ayo teriak HunKai Jjang!**

So, inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi!

When you When me

**UN-CUT!**

**WHEN YOU WHEN ME**

Pair: Oh Sehun (seme) x Kim Jongin/Kai (uke)

..

.

.

.

This is..

_**WYWM**_

**Tak Peduli**

Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan pakaian seragam SHS berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver sedikit berantakan diterpa angin membuat wajahnya makin manis sekaligus bibir penuhnya yang menggoda.

**PUK!**

Seseorang merangkulnya dari samping. Seorang namja berlencana kelas XI, ber nametag Lee Taemin, kakak kelas Kai yang kata orang keduanya kembar. Mereka sudah amat akrab hingga banyak yang awalnya menyangka mereka berpacaran.

"Tumben kau berangkat pagi sekali? Biasanya kan bolos.." Taemin langsung menanyakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk pagi seorang Kai.

"HEM! Tentu saja. Aku bosan bertemu dengan wajah datar sok tampan itu!" Kai merengut dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya berpose sangat amat kesal. Taemin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat teman kembarannya ini yang selalu telat dan berakhir skor dari sang ketua OSIS.

"Kai, kau tahu, Oh Sehun si ketua OSIS itu sekarang sedang dekat dengan Krystal kelas XI E, ketua Cheer Basket kita, banyak loh yang kontra dengan hubungan mereka, terutama fans Sehun" Taemin sudah mengajak bergosip dipagi yang dingin ini.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang ketua OSIS itu, hyung, mungkin jika berita tentang Kris atau Chanyeol sunbae, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan dengan seksama" Kai melepas paksa rangkulan Taemin. _'lagipula Sehun itu tunanganku dan kita serumah! Tapi.. mendengar itu aku sedikit kesal.."_ lanjut Kai dalam hati. Wajahnya semakin imut saat kesal begitu.

"Yee.. Yasudah, aku belok ya, mau menemui Minho di kelas. Hati-hati jangan cemberut atau ada yang mencium mu, keke" Taemin segera berbelok menuju kelas Minho, kekasihnya. Kenyataanya Taemin sudah memiliki namjachingu bernama Minho yang merupakan anggota club lari.

Kini Kai berjalan sendiri.

Masih pukul 6 pagi, sungguh siswa yang rajin, lebih rajin dari biasanya. Karena tingkah seseorang pagi buta tadi, tidurnya terusik dan ia harus bangun amat cepat.

**...**

_**FlashbackOn..**_

_Jam weker berbentuk neko itu masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Masih terlalu pagi dengan pemandangan luar jendela berwarna serba abu-abu gelap. Menandakan kabut tebal dan udara dingin menusuk yang masih tersisa._

_Dua namja begelung nyaman dalam lindungan selimut diatas kasur empuk satu-satunya. Keduanya berpelukan amat hangat._

_Sepertinya yang berkulit pucat sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Mata sipitnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu menatap sayup-sayup pada namja tan kecil dalam rengkuhannya yang masih tertidur lelap dengan bibir ranum sexy yang menggoda. Jarak sedekat ini membuat si putih berpikiran yang iya-iya pada ukenya yang naked dalam rengkuhannya._

_Jemari putih yang semula memeluk erat itu kini mulai merambat perlahan merasakan sensasi lembut kulit tan punggung ramping ukenya._

"_Eung~ Sehun~" mata indah sendu itu akhirnya terbuka saat merasakan kecupan kecupan pada lehernya._

"_Ne.. Kai" Sehun masih sibuk mencicipi leher jenjang Kai yang hanya pasrah padanya._

"_J-jangan.. ssh.. jika lebih nanti appa tidak membolehkan kita-aanh~ bersama-Sehunnieh~" Kai memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mulai memberi kissmark dan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka._

"_Gwenchana, jika aku menghamilimu.. pasti mereka akan mempercepat pernikahan kita, baby" Sehun berbisik dan mulai memijat bibir manhole Kai._

"_M-mwo?!" Kai memekik tidak terima._

"_Tenanglah.. sshh.. kau tidak lihat little Hunnie membengkak besar sekali?" Sehun mengarahkan tangan Kai untuk menyentuh penis tegangnya._

"_Andwae! Dasar pervert! Kalau kau sampai memasukiku akan kubatalkan pertunangan kita!" Kai menjauh segera._

"_Yaa.. wae? Kau tidak kasihan pada little Hunnie yang sangat menginginkan masuk sarangnya sejak dulu?" Sehun sedikit memelas. Sungguh Sehun ingin sekali sekarang._

"_Kau sudah janji Hun. Kau hanya akan melakukannya jika kelak kita resmi menikah" Kai mencengkeram selimut tebal itu kuat-kuat._

"_Tapi, honey.. Haish, c'mon.." Sehun mulai mendekat dengan seringai mesumnya._

"_Stop! Sehun-Kyaaaaa!" teriakan pagi buta itu benar-benar awal dari kemalangan Kai di hari ini._

_**FlashbackOff..**_

…_**.**_

"Huft! Untungsaja aku langsung kabur, mandi dan bergegas membuat sarapan di dapur tadi. Dasar.. ocus-ciri tunangan tidak bertanggung jawab" Kai mendengus sebal.

Kai biasa berangkat pukul 8 pagi dan itu bisa dianggap telat.

Telat yang membawanya terkurung dalam cinta pertama dan terakhir..

Pikiran Kai kembali melayang ke waktu dimana mereka belum menjadi tunangan.

**BRUGH!**

"Akhsh.. sial.. siapa kau?!" Kai membentak siapapun itu yang membuatnya jatuh. Padahal Kai lah yang melamun memikirkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun, tidak ocus berjalan sehingga menubruk orang didepannya. Tetapi Kai memang seorang yang keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau disalahkan, itu memang sifatnya.

"Hati-hati berjalan" suara dingin yang dikenalnya. Namja yang ditabrak Kai itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan mengamati Kai yang duduk terjatuh itu lebih dekat.

"Dimana jaketku? Kau tidak memakainya?" Sehun menatap sedikit tidak suka. Oh, ayolah.. tunangan sexynya itu berpenampilan terlalu hot. Dua kancing seragam atas yang terbuka, rambut silver sedikit acak, mata sayu mengantuk, bibir merah bergetar kedinginan, kemeja yang dikeluarkan dan ransel yang dipakainya asal.

"Aku sudah memakainya dan segera melepasnya setiba di pintu gerbang, kalau kedinginan di ruang OSIS, pakai ini" Kai mengeluarkan jaket hitam Sehun dari ranselnya. Benar-benar terlipat sangat rapih. Lalu dimasukkannya perlahan kedalam tas hitam Sehun.

"Hm.. benar-benar calon istri yang rapih dan perhatian" Sehun mengecup kilas pipi Kai.

"Cadel! Oh Sehun.. Kurang kerjaan.. menyingkir!" Kai membentak orang didepannya itu. Terlalu berlebihan menurutku. Pipi Kai dengan samar dihiasi semburat merah dan kedua matanya mengerjap imut.

_Chu~_ Sehun mencium kilat bibir merah penuh menggoda milik tunangannya itu. Siapapun pasti ingin mencium Kai jika ekspresi imut itu muncul.

"Kkamjong, hitam" Sehun bangkit dengan santai. Dua patah kata ejekan sudah diterima Kai pagi ini.

"Diam kau" Kai mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ingin membalas Sehun dengan umpatan dari mulutnya, umpatan dalam diam.. hanya gerakan bibir saja.. yah, umpatan ciuman maksudnya.

**BRUGH!**

"Awh!" Kai terduduk lagi. Ada yang salah dengan pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Sehun sedikit kaget dan merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menangkap tubuh langsing tunangannya itu dengan cepat.

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati berjalan" Sehun duduk bersila tepat didepan Kai. Wajahnya semakin tegas. Terlihat kesal padahal hatinya sedang sangat kahwatir.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kai menatap was-was namja tampan dengan suara dingin didepannya itu. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Kedua tangannya mengusap sensual pinggul Kai dan merambat ke kedua pahanya. Kai semakin was-was dan memegang celananya erat-era takut Sehun berbuat mesum padanya.

**SREET…**

Sehun menarik paksa kaki kanan Kai sehingga berada diatas kaki Sehun yang bersila.

"Biar kuperiksa" Sehun dengan telaten melipat celana hitam seragam Kai hingga lutut, perlahan melonggarkan tali sepatu lalu melepaskan sepatu beserta kaos kaki hijau Kai yang bergambar pororo.

"Jangan tertawa, aku bukan anak kecil, tapi aku suka kaos kakinya" Kai berkata dengan sedikit bersemu ketika kaos kaki hijau yang merupakan salahsatu koleksinya itu diketahui orang lain. Jika saja makhluk pucat tampan dihadapannya tadi pagi buta tidak memaksanya, maka ia tidak akan menggunakannya. Sungguh! Mengenakan kaos kaki itu bukan tipe Kai sama sekali!

…_**.**_

_**FlashBackOn..**_

_Kai selesai mandi segera membuat sarapan pagi. Hanya segelas coklat hangat dan dua roti panggang selai coklat dan strawberry yang masih hangat untuk pagi yang terasa dingin menusuk itu._

_**GREP!**_

"_Kya!" Kai berteriak kaget hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan yang dipegangnya saat dua langan dengan erat memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang._

"_Kai, kau benar-benar calon seorang istriku.. pagi begini sudah membuat sarapan untukku" Sehun bangga pada Kai. Mengusak rambut silver itu memang kesukaan si albino. Halus dan wangi sekali._

"_Jangan bicara berlebihan. Ayo sarapan" Kai selesai menata dua piring berisi roti panggang itu dan dua gelas coklat hangat di meja makan. Keduanya kemudian duduk dan mmemakan sarapannya dengan tenang._

"_Kai, duduklah dipangkuanku, aku ingin memelukmu" Sehun menghentikan acara sarapannya. Wajanya terlihat sedikit lelah entah mengapa. Melihat itu, Kai akhirnya luluh juga._

_Segera namja tan itu menghampiri tunangannya yang tampan itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluknya._

"_Ada apa hm?" Kai membelai lembut punggung lebar Sehun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai yang menguarkan aroma manis madu._

"_Bisakah hubungan kita dipertegas pada semua orang? Aku lelah melihatmu selalu dikejar oleh Park Yoda itu.." suara Sehun sedikit berat terkesan merengek. Dan Kai tertawa akan hal itu. Vampire tampan yang merengkuh pinggangnya kini ternyata dapat cemburu juga._

"_Oh Sehun.." Kai mengecup sayang pelipis namja tampan yang ternyata sebegitu dalam memikirkan hubungannya dengan namja-namja lain diluar sana._

"_Oh Jongin.." Sehun balas memanggil Kai masih dengan nada sendunya._

"_Aku tidak ingin kita di ekspose seluruh orang saat sekolah, Hun. Satu tahun lagi dan kita lulus. Setelah itu terserah kau mau apakan aku" Kai memainkan surai rambut Sehun yang cepak._

"_Jangan bicara sembarangan. Perkataanmu bermakna lain dipikiran Seme, Kai. Aku tentusaja bertanggung jawab padamu" Sehun mengecup dahi Kai cukup lama dan keduanya saling tersenyum setelah membenturkan ringan dahi mereka. Cukup dekat dan terasa hangat._

"_Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, kau mau tidur lagi?" Sehun kini menggendong bridal tubuh Kai menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka kembali. Tas dan blazer seragam mereka masih dikamar._

"_Ani, aku tidak mengantuk lagi. Aku.. hm, berangkat pagi saja" Kai memasangkan dasi hitam Sehun. Benar-benar seperti sepasang suami istri._

"_Diluar dingin sekali Kai, kau pakai jaketku dan pakai kaos kaki agar jemari kakimu tidak kedinginan" Sehun berkata sembari memeluk pinggang ramping Kai._

"_Ani, aku anti pakai jaket tebal seperti itu. Biasanya saja aku tidak pernah pakai blazer.." Kai menggeleng imut._

"_Pakai" Sehun menyodorkan paksa jaket tebal dan kaos kaki putihnya._

"_Haish.. baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau serapih itu mengenakan kaos kaki putih. Aku akan pakai kaos kakiku yang berwarna!" Kai menerima jaket hitam Sehun dan segera keluar kamar._

_**Blam..**_

_Hanya beberapa waktu pintu kamar tertutup karena kemudian rambut putih dengan wajah manis itu menongol dari celah pintu._

_**Cklekk..**_

"_Ada yang tertinggal?" Sehun mengrenyit aneh pada tingkah Kai yang kembali ke kamar. Tidak biasa.. apa mungkin karena jam tidur Kai yang berkurang karenanya?_

" _A-ani.. kau tidak berangkat sekarang?" mata Kai menjadi sayu dan tidak berani melihat Sehun. Terlihat manis saat rasa perhatiannya muncul._

"_Aku masih menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk rapat OSIS hari ini, sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk kelas dan mengamatimu seperti biasanya.. Aku sibuk di ruang OSIS seharian nanti" Sehun masih berdiri disamping mejanya yang penuh kertas berserakan yang harus dibawanya nanti._

_Rasanya benar-benar seperti menunggu persetujuan istri untuk pergi kerja keluar kota. _

_Terasa berat karena tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik calon istri yang tertidur dikelas seperti biasa.. _

"_Me-mengamati? Sejak kapan?" pipi Kai makin bersemu._

"_A-itu eh! Ehem.." Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya manatap dinding kosong. Oh astaga.. ia ketahuan diam-diam mengamati Kai setiap hari._

"_Oke, aku berangkat duluan, em.. hati-hati Sehunna" Kai menutup pintu kamar mereka dan berlari kencang menuruni tangga. Sedikit terpeleset karena kaos kaki yang begesekan dengan lantai membuat langkahnya lebih licin. Ia pakai segera sepatunya dan berlari terbirit secepat mungkin._

_Dan Sehun diam diam tersenyum melihat Kai dari jendela kamar._

_**FlashBackOff..**_

…_**.**_

Kaos kaki hijau bergambar pororo itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Sehun tahun lalu. Sebenarnya Kai sangat sayang untuk sekedar memakainya. Ingin ia simpan kaos kaki itu, tapi akhirnya ia memakainya juga. Dan membuat Sehun tertawa karena sungguh hadiahnya cocok dengan Kai.

"Kau terkilir, sekarang tak apa, tapi dua jam lagi akan membiru" Sehun mengamati pergelangan kaki kanan Kai.

Sehun perlahan memijat kaki kanan Kai. Berusaha sepelan mungkin saat memijat bagian yang terkilir.

Sungguh terlihat amat romantis posisi mereka saat ini.

"Apa pedulimu?" Kai menarik kakinya dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Ack! Appo!" Kai memekik sakit.

_**Chu~**_

Sehun mencium kilat bibir manis Kai kembali. Membuat pipi Kai kembali bersemu.

"Aku **tidak peduli.. **Kau milikku. UKS jam kedua, kuobati" Sehun berdiri dan pergi dengan cepat.

"Hei! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Kai meneriaki Sehun yang sudah berbelok menuju ruang OSIS, Sehun sudah mencium bibirnya dua kali. Dasar tidak tanggung jawab pada bibirnya.

"Sial! Ashh.. appo~" Kai susah payah memakaikan kembali kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Langkah Kai terlihat sangat menyakitkan, tetapi ia tetap memaksanya hingga sampai ke kelas.

**At Class XA..**

"Kai, gwenchana? Ku gendong ya?" namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang dan mata berbinar itu menghampiri Kai yang kesulitan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ani, tidak usah Sunbae.. hanya terkilir sedikit" Kai tersenyum canggung.

'_Untung saja Sehun tidak disini.. kalau tidak bisa habis aku dihukum ciuman olehnya nanti malam..'_ Kai mendesah lega dalam hatinya.

"Aku kemari khusus menunggumu. Lihat, Kai.. aku membawakanmu rekaman terbaruku, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk berlatih dance. Kuharap ini bisa memunculkan inspirasi gerakan barumu" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah disc yang ada pada case disc namun banyak sekali corat-coret spidol pink bertuliskan 'Kai-saranghae~' dimana-mana.

"Hehe, gomawo sunbae, tapi kakiku masih sakit, kalau sudah sembuh, aku pasti akan memperlihatkan danceku padamu" Kai menerima disc itu dan Chanyeol terlihat amat bahagia.

'_Astaga! Aku harus menyelamatkan disc yang cukup berguna untuk latihan dance ku ini! Jangan sampai Sehun menemukannya dan membakarnya lagi.. hueee..'_ Kai mendekap disc pemberian sunbae tampannya itu.

**Buk!**

**Pluk!**

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Kai sehingga disc itu jatuh kelantai, untung ada casenya jadi aman.

"Jangan menghalangi pintu" suara dingin itu terdengar lagi.

Itu Sehun. Dan benar saja.. dia cemburu! Kai senam jantung sekarang! Pasti ia tidak dapat selamat lagi nanti malam! Apakah ada hukuman blowjob dan sebagaina juga? Kai bahkan masih ingat hukuman yang diberikan Sehun tiga bulan lalu karena pipi Kai dicium Kris secara tiba-tiba.

"Memuakkan, kupikir kau sudah mati diruang OSIS!" Kai memandang sengit namja albino yang duduk dengan santai di bangku pojok paling belakang. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, Sehun benar-benar tampan diterpa cahaya pagi.

**Puk-Puk!**

Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Kai. Kai sepertinya bengong menatap Sehun.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, nanti sore aku tunggu di parkiran ya" Chanyeol segera pergi setelah memeluk sejenak tubuh Kai. Kai berjengit kaget bahkan matanya tidak berkedip saa sekali. Ia sadar hukuman nanti malam sangat-sangat-amat lebih mengerikan.. ingin pingsan rasanya.

Kai masih membatu di ambang pintu kelas.

"Mau sampai kapan disitu Kkam.." suara itu terdengar amat mengejek. Sial, Kai sungguh tak punya masalah dengan ketua OSIS berwajah pangeran berkata tajam menusuk itu.

Chanyeol sunbae lah yang memulai sejak awal tadi! Kai merutuki dirinya yang tidak menyadari bahaya buruk tadi.

"Aku segera kesitu" Kai berjalan tertatih.

**Tak Peduli - end**

**++-TBC-++**

Hheehehe..

Wohoho.. *ketawa santa yang gak jadi

Bocah Lanang akhirnya mengupdate ff ini secara keseluruhan! Yey! Ch 1 itu sengaja dihapus bagian-bagian tertentu biar kelihatan kalo HunKai itu kayak musuhan, padahal aslinya ini ff Romantis sekali, hehe

Jangan berpikir mereka udah malam pertama(?) oke?

Mereka masih SHS, rencananya di akhir FF ini baru mereka bakal melakukan ehem-ehem itu.

Aku mau bikin ni FF jadi romantis aja, nyerempet M gak apa apa sih tapi gak sampe 'itu'.

**Thanks :D**

**Review ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**wOy Bocah Lanang comeback!**

Karena Bocah Lanang merasa FF ini gak ada waktu buat dilanjutin, jadi Bocah Lanang bikin sequel dari ch pertama itu ya, mian, hehe

Ehem, sebenernya ini bukan sequel sih, lebih semacam suatu flashback yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ch pertama. Karena ada adegan-adegan yang Bocah Lanang potong biar seolah mereka benar-benar _tidak peduli_, ehehe..

**EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS:** Iya, ini cerita aslinya, hehe

**Aliyya: **Tak Peduli, hehe

**BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim:** BocahLanang bukan mengaretkan ff, tapi melumutkan ff(?) hehe, mungkin besok mau mem-fermentasikan ff(?) thanks for support!

**Tikha Semue RyeoLhyun:** Iya, mereka blowjob satu sama lain.. keke

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** next

**Cute:** Iya, Sehun sok bangeet orangnya..

**Rofi. Mvshawol:** malem hukuman? Ch 3 mungkin..

**Afnikimni001:** TBC kok, hehe

**KaiNieris:**Iya, Istri yang cocok.. hehe

**Miszhanty05:** sip!

**Joy Wu. 94:** Kai dihukumnya di ch 3 kok

**Hadisya. Aghenia:** Pasti bro!

**Ainurulnaf:** Sweet HunKai! Yey!

**Sniiwy07:** Itu semua dilakukan semata-mata demi kelangsungan hubungan mereka, hehe

**Novisaputry09:** yey! Hijau!

**Dejong13:** iya, Cherry Blossoms nanti Sehun menggalau -_-

**Ayu schoen:** 88Ninja Fault keserempet ff baru sih, hehe

**Jongkwang:** O.o aku tak peduli.. hehe

**Thanks all udah review, kesannya positif dan pada minta sequel, jadi Bocah Lanang kasih secret yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hari itu, sebenarnya mereka mesra-mesraan di sekolah loh.. Cuma scene so sweet itu sengaja Bocah Lanang skip jadi kelihatannya HunKai musuhan yah? Hehe**

**So this is Sequel! Yey! Ayo teriak HunKai Jjang!**

So, inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi!

When you When me

**UN-CUT!**

**WHEN YOU WHEN ME**

Pair: Oh Sehun (seme) x Kim Jongin/Kai (uke)

..

.

.

.

This is..

_**WYWM**_

**Tak Peduli**

"Mau sampai kapan disitu Kkam.." suara itu terdengar amat mengejek. Sial, Kai sungguh tak punya masalah dengan ketua OSIS berwajah pangeran berkata tajam menusuk itu.

Chanyeol sunbae lah yang memulai sejak awal tadi! Kai merutuki dirinya yang tidak menyadari bahaya buruk tadi.

"Aku segera kesitu" Kai berjalan tertatih.

**Bruk..**

Kai menjatuhkan tasnya asal di meja Sehun.

**Sreeet..**

"Duduklah" Sehun menyiapkan kursi untuk Kai. Mereka memang satu kelas dan satu bangku.

Sudah begitu sejak taman kanak-kanak. Dan ciuman pertama Kai diambil Sehun saat taman kanak-kanak juga.. huft, benar-benar pervert namja albino itu.

"Tidak bisakah kita berdamai sehari saja?" Kai sejenak memandang namja tampan disampingnya. Kedua mata Kai memberi tatapan puppy eyesnya. Kai benar-benar tidak mau mendapat hukuman nanti malam. Bisakah sehari ini-sampai esok pagi-ia berdamai?

"Apa pedulimu?" Sehun ikut menatap Kai. Pandangan yang berbeda. Mata tajam Sehun seolah ingin menelanjanginya. Ingat! Menelanjangi, bukan menguliti. Sungguh pervert tunangannya itu.

"Cih.. aku **tak peduli.**. tentusaja kau tetap akan melakukan 'itu' padaku setiap malam" Kai memalingkan wajahnya takut Sehun melihat pipinya yang kembali bersemu, dan bel pelajaran berbunyi setelahnya.

Mereka, Oh SeHun dan Kim JongIn.. dua namja tampan yang selalu banyak dikejar oleh namja maupun yeoja. Sayangnya mereka adalah rival sejati sejak kecil.

Padahal, jika mereka berdua berteman, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi partner yang serasi. Sama-sama terkenal dan tampan.

Itu hanya pandangan dari luar saja bukan?

Jelas saja mereka memang harus ditakdirkan bersama. Yang manis seperti Kai memang pantas bersanding dengan yang tampan seperti Sehun. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Bahasa dan perilaku mereka membuktikan bahwa tak ada pertengkaran sehari saja.. sungguh.. pertengkaran dalam ranjang maksudku.

**02.30 PM..**

"Baikah, anak-anak, jangan lupa dua hari lagi kumpulkan makalah biologi, kalian bebas memilih temanya, kelompok sepasang sesuai undian tadi" seonsaengnim segera keluar kelas dan siswa mulai riuh bersemangat pulang.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok denganmu.. ini tidak adil" Kai menggerutu memandangi namja albino yang baru masuk kelas dengan wolesnya saat jam pelajaran hari ini usai. Sehun memang tidak main-main dengan ucapan 'tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini karena sibuk di ruang OSIS'.

Nyatanya, namja putih itu masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas kinerja OSIS yang berserakan.

"Aku sibuk, kau saja yang buat" Sehun masih menata berkas ditangannya.

"Tak akan kucantumkan namamu dalam makalahnya" Kai mengancam dengan nada lemas. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan pada tas diatas mejanya. Mata sayunya mengamati wajah tampan serius tunangannya itu.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Sehun betanya dengan nada yang bahkan seolah terpaksa bertanya (Tidak ada niat bertanya), karena kalau memang Kai mengantuk, maka acaranya menghukum Kai nanti malam bisa berakhir dengan Kai yang tertidur duluan.

"Itu karenamu, tuan Oh Yehet.. aku membencimu" Kai menatap sengit namja tampan yang bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Aku **tak peduli..** aku juga mencintaimu" Sehun memasukkan semua berkas itu kedalam map hingga rapi.

"Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol sunbae sore ini, jangan merindukanku" Kai menatap remeh Sehun. Kai memang suka memanas-manasi seme tampannya itu.

"Jika aku rindu, aku tinggal menhajarmu, nanti malam" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya. Memakai tasnya dan menjinjing map biru tua itu.

"Kenyataannya.. hanya aku yang memenuhi ruang hatimu kan?" Sehun berujar lirih ditelinga Kai. Kalimat itu sukses membuat mata Kai melebar.

"Se-Sehun-Kau.." Kai menatap ragu wajah cool yang kini amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ya, aku **tak peduli.. **hanya ada aku dihatimu" Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya. Menahan seringainya.

Sehun memberikan pukulan telak pada pelipis Kai lalu pergi dengan santai menuju ruang OSIS.

Meninggalkan Kai seorang diri.

Kai tidak bergerak. Bukan, Kai masih sadar. Pukulan itu tentu bukan pukulan biasa. Pukulan dipelipis itu menggunakan cinta, ya.. ciuman di pelipis dari Sehun itu bagaikan pukulan mematikan bagi Kai. Benar-benar manis yang polos..

Perlakuan ketua OSIS tadi membuatnya membatu untuk beberapa detik sebelum detik berikutnya ia berlari mengejar waktu menuju parkiran.

**At Parking Lot..**

"Maaf Chanyeol sunbae.. aku terlambat.. hosh.. hoshh" Kai sedikit mengatur nafasnya karena berlari kencang.

"Kau bisa berlari? Bukannya tadi pagi kakimu terkilir?" Chanyeol menatap takjub.

"Ah, seseorang sudah mengobatinya, lihat" Kai melepas sepatunya. Kai memang tak pernah pakai kaos kaki dan terlihat dipergelangan kaki Kai yang terkilir. Sudah dibalut dengan kain khusus yang mencegah pembengkakan karena terkilir.

"Apa sudah dibenarkan?" Chanyeol turun dari motornya. Meraih kaki Kai tersebut dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Sudah ditarik dan dipijat kok tadi" Kai berkata jujur dan itu terlihat imut. _'tentu saja! Albino pervert itu menyusulku ke UKS dan membantuku mengobati, tapi setelahnya dia meminta imbalan.. keterlaluan..'_ Kai merutuk dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berlari begitu, berarti memang sudah lebih baik" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

…_**.**_

_**FlashBackOn..**_

"_Saem, bolehkah aku mengobati kakiku?" Kai merasa kakinya sudah sangat berdenyut sakit dan untuk mengangkat saja sangat nyeri._

"_Astaga! Ada apa dengan kakimu Jongie?" Baekhyun yang duduk didepan Kai terkejut melihat mata kaki Kai yang membiru. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, seluruh siswa dikelas terlihat amat cemas. Namja semanis Kai tidak boleh terluka._

"_Arraseo, kau boleh ke UKS bersama Baekhyun, dan jangan coba kabur dari sekolah" Kwon Saem mengijinkan Kai._

"_Apa itu artinya-" Kai berimajinasi cukup panjang._

"_Ya. Kau boleh bolos jam pelajaran, tapi tidak untuk keluar sekolah" Kwon Saem tahu apa yang ada dipikiran siswa badboynya itu._

"_Yes!" Kai bersorak senang._

"_Hanya sampai istirahat kedua dan setelahnya kau kembali, kalau kau tidak ada di kelas pada jam ke enam dan ke tujuh, skormu bertambah" Kwon Saem berkata mutlak dan segera melanjutkan pelajarannya._

"_Apa?! Aniyo.. huwee" Kai merengek namun segera sadar saat semua teman sekelasnya memandang antusias dan beberapa mengatakan dirinya 'cute' dan sebagainya. Segera ia tarik Baekhyun untuk memapahnya dan keluar menuju ruang UKS._

…

_**Cklekk..**_

"_Baek, dimana petugas UKSnya?" Kai yang sudah duduk di ranjang UKS mengamati sekeliling ruang cukup luas berisi sepuluh ranjang putih dengan sekat gorden putih yang semuanya terlipat rapih. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua disana._

"_Entah. Biar aku saja yang mengobatimu" Baekhyun mengambil kotak obat dan perban. Setelahnya Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang. Membuka satu persatu sepatu Kai._

"_Uh.. kau memang manis sejak awal Jong.." Baekhyun makin percaya bahwa Kai itu uke setelah melihat kaos kaki hijau pororo yang dikenakan Kai._

"_Ini milik adikku Byun!" Kai membela dirinya. Merutuki dirinya yang tidak melepas sendiri sepatunya._

"_Kau tidak punya adik, manis.." Baekhyun selesai melepas kedua sepatu dan kedua kaos kaki Kai, meletakkannya rapih di lantai._

"_Jong, bolehkah aku.. Ehem.. menciummu?" Baekhyun membingkai pipi Kai, menatap lurus dengan penuh perasaan._

"_Aku-"_

"_Byun Baekhyun. Pelecehan tidak dibenarkan di sekolah ini. Sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum aku bertindak lebih" suara dingin mengancam itu tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Kai bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan namja itu._

"_A-a.. aha.. Sehun-sii, mian, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Hehe, peace.. Gyaa!" Baekhyun segera berlari. Menutup pintu dan terdengar langkah larinya dengan cepat menjauh. Bisa babak belur dia ditangan Sehun yang pernah menghajar Siwon saem sampai pingsan. Sampai saat ini sekolah belum tahu apa yang membuat keduanya baku hantam, dan Siwon saem kini terlihat takut dan enggan menjawab saat ditanyai perihal perkelahian itu. Yah.. tentusaja, karena Siwon saem meremas butt Kai saat menghukum Kai didepan kelas._

_Sehun kembali ke pintu untuk melihat keadaan diluar lalu mengunci pintu UKS._

_Jujur Kai sangat ketakutan sekarang._

"_Oh JongIn.." Sehun menaiki kasur dan Kai semakin beringsut dengan susah payah karena kakinya tidak bisa mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. _

"_Sehun, aku bisa jelaskan-ah!" Kai langsung terjatuh dari duduknya. Terlentang di kasur dengan Sehun yang menindihnya._

"_Haruskah sekarang aku memasukimu agar kau tidak melirik yang lain?" Sehun mengecupi pipi Kai, turun ke leher Kai._

"_Ani, Baekhyun hanya diperintahkan Kwon Saem untuk mengantarku ke UKS karena aku sulit berjalan-akh!" Kai memekik ketika Sehun berhasil membuat sebuah kissmark di leher jenjangnya._

"_Pembohong manis. Mana ada menghantarkan sampai hampir menciummu begitu, hm?" Sehun menyeringai melihat mata Kai yang bergerak gugup._

"_Tapi sungguh aku-"_

_**Sreet..**_

"_Sudahlah. Aku mengerti. Kemarikan kakimu" Sehun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas Kai dan duduk memangku kaki kanan Kai yang memerah dan biru terlihat menyakitkan._

"_Gwenchana, sekarang malah terasa mati rasa" Kai mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat sangat kahwatir dibalik wajahnya yang menatap tajam kaki kanannya._

"_Tahan. Ini akan sedikit sakit" Sehun memegang pergelangan kaki Kai dan telapak kaki Kai._

"_Sudah kubilang itu sudah mati rasa jadi-"_

_**Krak!**_

"_AAAAA..!" Kai menjerit hebat dan hampir saja menampar Sehun yang kurangajar menarik kaki Kai hingga berbunyi._

"_Ini memang harus dibenarkan sayang.. tahan. Aku akan memberi obat penghilang lebam dan membalut kakimu" Sehun segera mengambil salep dari kotak obat dan hati-hati mengoleskannya pada pergelangan kaki Kai._

_Melihat itu, Kai jadi tersenyum dan mengusap jejak air mata yang tersisa. Sehun sangat perhatian padanya._

"_Tidak sakit kan?" Sehun selesai mengoleskan obat dan mulai membalut pergelangan kaki Kai dengan kasa seadanya, sangat hati-hati. Kai berpikir keras, kenapa sekarang bisa halus tapi diranjang bisa sangat kasar?_

"_Karena aku bernafsu saat diranjang, sayang" Sehun menjawab dengan sangat tepat pemikiran Kai. Kai sampai shock dan melotot kaget._

"_Kau bergumam cukup keras di ruangan sepi ini" Sehun menjawab Kai lagi._

"_Gomawo.." Kai dengan takut-takut mengamati wajah Sehun yang masih menunduk menyelesaikan simpulnya._

"_Jangan menatapku seperti itu, atau aku akan memperkosamu disini" Sehun selesai memerban kaki Kai dan mencium pergelangan kaki yang sudah dibalut kasa putih itu cukup lama. Pipi Kai makin bersemu merah melihat betapa romantisnya Sehun._

"_Ah, ne" Kai menjawab seadanya._

"_Jangan pakai kaos kakimu dulu, nanti bisa menghambat aliran darah dikakimu" Sehun mengambil kaos kaki hijau pororo Kai dari sepatu di bawah lantai dan memasukkannya di saku celananya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sehun.." Kai menatap Sehun yang sudah duduk disampingnya kini. Kedua tangan Kai kemudian memegang pundak kokoh Sehun. Sang namja pucat kemudian mengangkat tubuh tunangannya dengan mudahnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya._

_**Brugh..**_

_Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga Kai terhuyung dan terjatuh di dada bidang Sehun._

_**Pluks-pluks-pluks..**_

"_Se-Sehun.." pipi Kai sudah sangat merah kini melihat Sehun dibawahnya berhasil melepas kemejanya sehingga bahu tannya terekspose. Bibir ipi situ kemudian menjelajahi setiap inci kulit tan manis Kai. Disesapnya dan ditinggalkannya kissmark pada kulit mulus Kai._

"_A-ahn.. Hunh.." Kai meremat rambut Sehun sensual. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya mendesahkan namja dibawahnya yang meremas kencang buttnya._

"_Keluarkan-ahn-tanganmuh.. dari celanaku-aangh~" Kai menggeliat dalam rengkuhan Sehun._

"_Aku ingin mencicipimu sekarang, chagiya" Sehun segera meraup bibir penuh Kai, melumatnya rakus._

_Kai itu miliknya._

_Hanya milik Oh Sehun seorang._

_**FlashBackOff..**_

…_**.**_

"Chanyeol sunbae, pakaikan sepatuku~" Kai merajuk imut.

"Tentu, em.. kau imut sekali Kai-ya.." Chanyeol suka sekali melihat Kai yang imut begitu.

"Aku tidak imut! Aku tampan!" Kai cemberut dan makin imut.

"Sudah.." Chanyeol selesai memakaikan sepatu Kai.

"Gomawo sunbae.. Kita mau kemana?" Kai pasrah ditarik Chanyeol untuk naik ke motor gede berwarna biru gelap itu.

"Kita akan berkencan tentusaja" Chanyeol memakaikan helm pada Kai dan untuknya sendiri.

"Ke-kencan?" pipi Kai bersemu. Ia teringat sesuatu. _'Ya Tuhan.. aku masih ingin berangkat sekolah besok pagi.. hiks, jangan biarkan Sehun menghukumnya semalam suntuk..' _ Kai merengek dalam hati.

**11.21 pm..**

Rumah mewah yang paling elit diantara jejeran rumah mewah lainnya itu masih terang. Padahal sudah amat malam. Seorang namja berpakaian seragam SHS dengan kulit tan dan rambut silver masuk kedalam rumah itu lalu menguncinya kembali. Langkahnya sungguh berat.

Ya, itu namja manis bernama Kai/Kim Jong In..

Kai berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya. Sungguh, hari ini ia lelah.

Waktu juga tak menunggunya untuk sekedar menikmati sunset.

Kini hampir tengah malam.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ini terlalu larut" sebuah suara dingin namja menyapa pendengaran Kai. Tentusaja Sehun sudah menunggunya sedari tadi di depan komputernya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Kai meletakkan tas sekolahnya asal di lantai.

"Ya, aku **tak peduli**, kau harus pulang dengan keadaan tetap utuh" namja yang duduk didepan computer itu beralih merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur satu-satunya kamar itu.

"Aku mau mandi, tidur saja dulu" Kai mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan bunyi shower terdengar tak lama setelahnya.

Namja yang ada dikasur itu menatap kosong siluet tubuh Kai yang sedikit terlihat dari kaca kamar mandi yang ber-embun.

Tubuh itu indah tanpa sehelai benangpun, meski hanya siluet sekalipun.

Cukup lama menunggu membuat suasana makin hening.

"Kau bermain apa saja hari ini?" namja itu bertanya pada Kai.

"Pikir saja sendiri, apa pedulimu?" Kai selesai mandi dan menggunakan bathrobenya, ia tali asal lalu mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sudah bersih?" namja itu masih mengamati Kai yang berjalan menuju meja nakas.

"Aku selalu mandi dengan amat bersih untuk tidur" Kai menyisir rambutnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu" namja itu sedikit menyingkir dari kasur itu, menyisakan tempat yang pas untuk Kai.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Aku tahu apa maksudmu" Kai selesai menyisir rambutnya. Sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdegup amat kencang kini.

"Kau mengerti? Kalau begitu kemari" namja tampan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pahanya seolah menyuruh Kai untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"…" Kai tak membalas perkataannya namun tubuhnya memenuhi perintah itu.

"Kau wangi sekali, hm" namja itu membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher jenjang Kai. Jemarinya perlahan meraba turun mencari tali bathrobe Kai.

"Jangan dibuka, aku tidak pakai apa-apa" Kai menahan tangan namja yang hampir saja menarik tali bathrobenya.

"Aku **tak peduli.. **tubuhmu milikku" namja itu menarik bathrobe Kai. Kai hanya diam saat namja itu perlahan menurunkan bathrobenya hingga pinggang.

"Hm.. masih utuh" namja itu tersenyum tipis melihat tubuh tan sexy Kai yang ada dipangkuannya.

**Cpk!**

"Akh!" Kai merintih sedikit mendesah ketika namja itu menggigit leher jenjangnya. Memberi tanda kebiruan. Tidak hanya satu, mungkin sampai namja itu puas mencicipi hingga ke bahunya.

"Kau sudah kutandai lagi" namja itu menjilat tanda-tanda buatannya dengan puas.

"Kau sudah menandaiku tadi saat istirahat, kenapa sekarang menandaiku lagi huh?" Kai memeluk tubuh namja tampannya itu.

"Aku harus menandaimu setiap hari" namja itu mencoba membuat tanda baru di bahu Kai yang kini seolah terhidang didepannya.

"Karena ini aku tidak bisa ikut ekstra renang! Huft!" Kai mendengus imut.

"Angh! Sudah cukup!" Kai mendesah lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menatap sengit namja yang memangkunya itu.

"Kau bertambah manis dan imut, hehe" namja putih itu mengacak rambut Kai.

Kai menampik tangan putih itu dengan sebal.

Tangan namja itu hendak melepas seluruh bathrobe Kai namun Kai menahannya.

"Nanti aku kedinginan bodoh.." Kai hendak memakai lagi bathrobenya namun namja itu malah menanggalkannya dan membuang bathrobe itu jauh.

"Aku yang menghangatkanmu" namja itu menarik selimut tebal tunggal di kasur tersebut.

"Kau tidak adil" Kai menarik-narik kaos hitam yang dipakai namja itu.

"Oke, kau tiduran dulu" namja itu merebahkan dengan perlahan tubuh naked Kai.

"Jangan lihat aku, bisa merona pipimu nanti" namja itu menanggalkan kaos hitam dan celana boxernya.

"…" benar saja. Kai hanya mampu diam tak berkedip dengan wajah memerah melihat namja itu naked didepannya.

"Kajja, tidur" namja itu menarik selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ti-tidak jadi?" Kai mengrenyit heran. Biasanya Sehun tidak pernah bisa menahan nafsunya.

"Aku tidak akan mampu melakukannya saat kau terluka, baby" Sehun membelai perlahan pipi halus Kai. Membuat senyuman manis terukir disana.

"Gomawo.." Kai mengecup kilas bibir tipis namja tampan yang merengkuh erat pinggangnya kini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit besok.. seharusnya tadi" Sehun sedikit melirihkan suaranya diakhir.

Kai kini tahu apa alasan mengapa jaket merahnya tersampir indah di sofa depan serta syal kesayangannya juga disana. Sehun mempersiapkan semua yang harus dipakainya untuk menuju ke rumah sakit di hari yang agak dingin ini. Pasti Sehun sudah menunggu kepulangannya sejak jam satu siang tadi.

"Mi-mian.." Kai menunduk bersalah.

"Gwenchana, aku selalu menunggumu" Sehun mengangkat dagu Kai dan mencium bibir Kai. Kedua tangan Kai kemudian mengalung di leher Sehun. Ciuman mereka cukup lama hingga Sehun terpaksa melepas panggutan itu karena Kai yang memukul pelan dadanya menandakan sesak. Benang saliva yang menautkan keduanya akhirnya terputus dan Sehun menjilat lelehan pada bibir Kai.

"Sehun, peluk aku. Dingin~" Kai menatap imut namja itu.

Ya, namja itu Sehun, tunangannya.

"Kemari" Sehun memberikan lengannya dan Kai segera tidur dilengan putih berotot tak sempurna itu.

"Sehun, kau nyaman" Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Peluk aku sesukamu, akan kuberi kenyamanan" Sehun memeluk Kai juga.

"Sehun, aku **tak peduli..** I'm yours.." Kai mencium kilas pipi Sehun.

"Hm, aku **tak peduli** , cintaku selamanya untukmu.. JongIn" Sehun mencium dahi Kai lama sekali.

"Ya, ku **tak peduli..** cintaku selamanya juga untukmu.. Sehun" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

Detik mengiringi nafas mereka yang makin teratur dan malam perlahan membawa Kai menuju mimpi.

"Kau tahu, aku **tak peduli**.. kau dekat dengan namja maupun yeoja manapun karena.. kau sudah menjadi **Tunanganku..**" Sehun tersenyum dan mencium kilat ujung bibir Kai, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya selalu saling memimpikan. Sesuatu yang manis **bersama**.

**Tak Peduli - end**

**++-TBC-++**

Hheehehe..

Wohoho.. *ketawa santa yang gak jadi

Bocah Lanang akhirnya mengupdate ff ini secara keseluruhan! Yey! Ch 1 itu sengaja dihapus bagian-bagian tertentu biar kelihatan kalo HunKai itu kayak musuhan, padahal aslinya ini ff Romantis sekali, hehe

Jangan berpikir mereka udah malam pertama(?) oke?

Mereka masih SHS, rencananya di akhir FF ini baru mereka bakal melakukan ehem-ehem itu.

Aku mau bikin ni FF jadi romantis aja, nyerempet M gak apa apa sih tapi gak sampe 'itu'.

**Thanks :D**

**Review ya!**


End file.
